New York Memories
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: Hook finds Emma and has a daring plan to make her remember her forgotten memories. Takes place after Season 3's winter finale. Contains sweet fluffyness and humor. Enjoy and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**New York: A Memory Lost and Returned**

**Author's Note: I don't own Once Upon A Time, that should be clear to everyone. The winter finale really crushed my heart so I had to write something. As always comments are welcome, so comment. Tell me what you think, even criticism is allowed.**

* * *

A week had passed since Emma had told Captain Hook that he didn't want to see him again. Right now it wasn't easy being a captain and trying to reverse memory loss but he still had to try. Hook had one last trick up his sleeve though. This was a risky move that he was planning. It was risky because he was doing this in the dead of night, in New York City, with speeding cars with drivers who couldn't care less if he lived or died in this attempt. Hook had to try though, recreating the night of his car accident might be the way to jog Emma's memory. Telling her he knew of her past hadn't work, neither did convincing her that her current memories were false, and that kiss he forced on her ended disastrously. This recreation might be his last hope and he hoped it worked.

A little past nine at night was when he set his plan into motion. Hook rang up the apartment landlord where Emma and Henry lived. He buzzed and buzzed for that man before he finally showed up in the small lobby to visit him. The landlord as an elderly, stubborn man and wanted to get Hook away from the building as soon as possible.

"Your tenet Emma Swan, make sure she comes to her window in five minutes."

"Why," the landlord said.

"Nevermind the reason mate. Just make sure she looks out of that window," Hook pointed to Emma's window overlooking the street, "In five minutes."

"If I do that will you leave?"

"Aye."

"Alright," and so the man went back inside and told Emma what to do. In that time Hook walked around the short corner. He took a deep breath and prayed to the gods that this would work. Then he walked back to the apartment and swan Emma looking down at him. She looked impatient and that she wanted to get this over with. Hook put on a good act and shouted for Emma to hear him over the busy night sounds of New York.

"Alright Swan, you win!" Hook said. "I'll leave you and the boy alone."

"What's all this about now?" Emma replied.

"Nothing."

Hook turned on his heels, looked both ways across the street(to try and appear like he was being cautious) and stepped off the curb into the road without a care. Car horns blared at him and other cars the opposite way swerved to miss him. One driver however, in a black beat up car, it was a volvo, could not stop and slammed right into the pirate. And just like a year before Hook hit the hood of the car, rolled onto the roof and fell off into the street.

He groaned in pain, cars screeched to a stop, and from her appartment Emma gasped. Not just because that this man was hit by a car but that every single forgotten memory came flooding back. The first memory was of Charming fighting guards to put her in the magical wardrobe. Then it was of Pinnochio bringing her to the orphanage. Next of going with Henry to Storybrooke, breaking the curse, getting sent to the Enchanted Forest(the first time), saving Henry from Neverland. Every memory came back and it didn't stop until her mind got to the part where Regina stopped the curse and Emma and Henry lost their memories.

"Mom, what going on?" Henry asked as he came up behind her.

"Nothing. I'll be right back. Someone got hit by a car."

"Are they alright?"

"I don't know. Stay here."

"Okay."

And so Emma rushed downstairs and into the chilly night air. Once she got to Hook she fell on her knees and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine love," Hook said wincing in pain.

"Really?" Emma responded sarcastically. She quoted what she said to him last time this happened, "You're awfully chipper for someone who just got hit by a car."

Hook grabs his sides, he might have broken his ribs again.

"That must be why it hurts when I laugh...So Beautiful, is there a hospital around here somewhere?"

"Of course."

Emma waves over the driver who had hit Hook only moments before. She asked the man if he had a cell phone on him. He said he did and handed it to Emma so she could call an ambulance to pick up Hook. Then she called Henry and told him she was taking Hook(the supposed stranger) to the hospital. "Don't go anywhere or open the door for anyone," she added. Emma hands the phone back to the driver.

"He's not going to press charges on me is he? I don't need a bad mark on my driving record."

"Don't worry mate," Hook says through clenched teeth, "I won't, and not just because I don't know what you mean by charges."

"...Uhhh, he's new here. He's an old friend. A method actor," Emma lied.

"Whatever lady. Now if you don't mind I have to be heading home."

"Go ahead. The paramedics should be here any moment."

The man gets back to the car and leaves.

"Do you want to try that kiss again Swan?"

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here. What's going on?"

"Your parents are in trouble. The enchanted forest's in trouble. We need you and the lad to help us."

"Is that all?" Emma seemed a little hurt as she said that.

"Not really."

Hook took his good hand and placed it on her cheek. He gives Emma a sweet, loving smile and Emma returns the favor. She holds his hand there for a moment with her own and then leans down and plants a sweet, short kiss on his pretty lips.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that. For you to remember. To taste your lips on mine," he said.

Ambulance sirens start to sound. The emergency vehicle is coming closer and paramedic rush out of the vehicle, pull out the stretcher and lift Hook onto it. One of the paramedics ask if Emma is going to ride with them, she responds with a yes. "Then get in then." In the ambulance Emma hold Hook's hand along the way to the hospital.

"So it everything else working fine? Are there other _attachments _to me helping you?"

"Only if you want there to be," Hook smiles, "How's the lad?"

"Adjusting. Middle school aren't the best times for a kid, neither is being twelve," Emma chuckles. She pauses, "Oh god. How is Henry going to believe all this."

"Don't worry. I have something at the bed and breakfast that might help him remember as well."

Soon they arrive at the emergency room of the hospital. Paramedics rush him inside and tell the nearest doctor what had happened. The doctor told Emma and Hook that he had definitely had a few broken ribs. He went into surgery, it was a pretty minor one to realign the broken bones so they could heal properly, then they wrapped his chest in medical tape so he could in fact heal. When the nurses wheel him into a private room the doctor followed. The doctor then told Emma that Hook was under heavy anesthesia.

"He should wake up in a few hours but we'll keep him here overnight for observation. He'll be discharged in the morning.'"

. "Thank you doctor. Just let me say goodbye before I go back to my son for the night."

So the doctor left the room and closed the door to give the two of them some privacy. Emma pulls her hair over her right shoulder and holds it in a ponytail with her hand. For the second time that night she leans in close to him and kisses him before saying goodbye. She then leaves the room, tells the doctor she's going, and hails a cab to head back home to Henry.

At the apartment she knocked on the door. It was only slightly pass ten so Henry should still be up. Finally Henry opens the door and lets his mother in. He hugs Emma and asks what had happened. She messes up her son's hair, puts an arm around him and says that she'll tell him in the morning.

"Right now let's go to bed." She leads him to his room, kisses him goodnight and says, "I love you Henry."

"I love you too mom."

Very early the next morning the two of them have breakfast together. They have cold cereal and Emma had hers with a cup of coffee. Henry asks what happened last night.

"Like I said, a man got run over and e single memory that I had repressed came back in one big rush," Emma took a sip of her coffee, Henry took a sip of hot cocoa.

"So now what happens?"

"Well his name is Killian and he'll probably will stay with us until he gets back on his feet."

"How come I don't remember him?"

"You will," she smiles, "But now its time you head off to school. You don't want to miss the bus, do you?"

"Okay," he says as he gets up. Henry gives his mom a peck on the cheek, grabs his jacket and backpack, and heads out the door. However not before telling his mom that he loves her.

An hour passed before Emma left for the hospital. She wore a white tank top that was only slightly see-through, her red leather jacket, jeans, and brown boots. Then she got into her yellow volkswagon beetle and headed for the hospital.

Once inside she was directed to wear Hook had stayed for the night. He was on the forth floor, fifth door to the right. At the nurse's station on the floor she tells the head nurse there that she is there to see Hook. Actually she said, "I'm here to see Killian." Emma was used to calling him by his nickname but anyone in this world wouldn't believe that he was Captain Hook.(_"Maybe I've seen too many episodes of House MD,"_ she thought). Anyway the nurse led Emma to Hook's room, knocked on the door, and let Emma enter the room. The nurse gave them some privacy and Emma walked over to Hook's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"So, you never did tell me what happened with your Hook."

Hook was a little groggy but in his sight Emma was as clear as day. Although he did see five of her. He told her his hook was back in the enchanted forest.

"Your father didn't think it would be a good idea waving my hook around in this land. Might scare people. Where's the boy?"

"At school. So are you ready to out of this place?"

"How about you just break me out now, like old times."

"I would but getting arrested isn't exactly an option." Emma said, "Lets get you out of that hospital gown and-"

Hook got cheeky and interrupted.

"I didn't know you were that eager Swan. Having fun in this room could be interesting."

"-And get you into your regular clothes so we can leave."

"Tell me Swan, how good do I have to be in order to see you on your back?"

Emma chuckles, "We'll see after you tell me what danger my parents are in."

Finally Hook is ready and s discharged so the two of them could leave the hospital. Hook was still in pain and had to use Emma as support to keep his balance. As the make it to the parking lot Emma unlocks the car and Hook gets into the passenger's seat. Emma gets into the driver's seat and they head back to the apartment but first they make a stop at the bed and breakfast Hook had stayed previously. He limped inside grabbed what he needed and checked out. Back in the car Emma asked what he had.

"Henry's old book. Somehow the blue fairy was able to recreate the book. There's new stories though."

"What stories have been added?"

"For example, our trip to Neverland and your unfinished story."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you Emma?"

"No, and besides Henry you're the only one to ever find me."

"I will always find you."

"You sound like Mary Margret and David," Emma said as she parallel parked in the only space in front of the apartment building.

"Not my choice of words lass. I've always preferred 'as you wish' Charming though wanted me to say that to you at least once."

Once in the apartment though Hook sits at the kitchen table while Emma makes herself a cup of coffee.

"After all even when Storybrooke existed yous still never got the chance to try coffee. Do they even have coffee in the enchanted forest. I never got the chance to ask the first time."

"Hmmmm. Its not going to be like rum. Is it?"

"Not unless I put some in it." Emma pours herself and Hook a cup of coffee, "Do you want to try it black or with creamer?"

"Well I'm dressed in all black, might as well try my first coffee like that."

So Emma hands Hook his cup of coffee before grabbing hers and sitting across from him. Hook gets a disgusted look on his face and sticks out his tongue. Black coffee wasn't what he expected, "too bitter," he said. Emma took a few gulps from her cup and hands for Hook to try.

"Better," he says before he downs it all.

"So what danger are my parents in," Emma says as she takes both cups to the sink and dumps the black coffee down the drain.

"Ever hear of the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Emma eye grow larger, "...She's there? What's going on there?"

"Well for starters whatever story you've heard of her doesn't do her justice. Secondly, she placed a new curse on the land destroying it bit by bit. Not even Regina has the power to confront her."

"What else?"

"Wicked killed the Good witch of the North, the Wizard, and her own sister. The Wicked Witch of the East. So just controlling her part of the land isn't enough."

"You're the savior. My job so fr was to find you, revive your memories, and bring you back. I don't know once you, me, and Henry get there."

"How's Henry going to believe this? He gets back from school at three."

"Hopefully the new book that the blue fairy made will jog his memory."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then he'll believe you. No matter what you tell him." Hook grabs Emma's arm as she gets up once more, "Now how about we have some fun before the work begins."

"And how about we wait until the danger has passed." she leans in to whisper in his ear, "It'll be worth it. Until then you can use you imagination."

"I don't have one," he smiles. His face is only centimeters away from hers. He closes the distance between them and kisses her. Emma places her hand on his shoulders and a knee resting on his lap placing her weight on that knee. For a few minutes they make out feverishly until they have to pull apart to catch their breaths. Hook pants, same with Emma.

"That was..."

"Not a one time thing." Emma finished for him.

She glanced at the clock, Henry would be home in only a couple of hours.

"So, I've heard good things about this television thing," Hook says, "What is it?"

"Moving pictures on a large screen," Emma says flatly, "Although inaccurate the movie Snow White is a good movie."

Those few hours pass quickly and soon Henry is knocking on the apartment door to be let inside. Before answering the door Emma grabs the story book to give to Henry. When he comes in and gets handed the book he asks what its for.

"It's something special. We should sit down _our_ _friend_, has something to tell us." Emma leads Henry over to the sofa across from the television set, "How was school?"

"Fine. Does this have anything to do with the man you sad got run over last night?" Henry asks.

"Yes, he's waiting in the living room."

Henry sits down on the sofa, Emma sits besides him, and Hook kneels down so that he is at Henry's eye level.

"Who are you?"

"Kilian Jones, lad. You might want to flip through that book to get more information."

And so Henry did. He stopped at a few pages. The first one was of Emma as a baby wrapped up in a blanket with her name stitched on the side. He flipped through more pages, getting the occasional 'knowing' look in his eyes whenever he saw a picture of Snow White and Prince Charming. He didn't stop turning pages until he got to the Neverland story, where he saw a manipulate Peter Pan with Felix.

"Peter—Peter Pan." Henry whispered, "You guys saved me."

The next page he turned to showed Emma and Hook kissing in the Neverland jungle but Henry kept turning page after page repeatedly until he realized that this current tale wasn't finished.

"What's going on? I thought my mom got rid of the curse."

"That's what's wrong. As soon as we all went home there was a new threat."

"What?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West, Henry." Emma solemnly said, "She's out of control. Mary Margret and David need. Everyone in the enchanted forest does."

"Good. Good. How do we get there?"

Hook got off of his knees and reached into the inside pocket of his leather coat. He pulled out a scroll.

"Regina sent me here via a portal. She said when I find you to give you this scroll. That you'll know how to make it work."

"To make a portal? It's been a year though since I've done any magic. I don't know if there's any in me anymore."

"I've never known you to fail lass."

"Besides, I believe in you," Henry says wit a child like innocent smile.

"Right. Give me that thing."

She unrolled the scroll. The power inside of it was too strong at first and like with Regina the year before, Emma fainted. Thankfully she was on the sofa and snapped out of it quickly. She told them that she knew what to do, so she concentrated and gathered every ounce of belief in herself in order to get the magic flowing in her veins again.

"Hand me anything. A mirror. Something."

Hook walked over into the hallway and grabbed the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Place it on the floor."

And so he did and with the magic flowing through her vein to to her fingertips, Emma cast a spell on the mirror. The magic the came out of her bright pink in color. Pink smoke clouded over the mirror. The smoke swirled and swirled like creamer dissolving in a hot cup of coffee. Soon the smoke grew out of control and escaped the mirror glass. The smoke swirled around the room until a portal began to open and once it did they knew they had to jump through it.

"Never doubted you a moment Swan."

"Good." Emma took Henry's hand in her own, "On the count of three we jump in."

"One..." Henry said.

"Two..." said Hook next.

"Three!" Emma shouted and the three of them jumped in. As soon as they did though and disappeared into the portal, the smoke dissipated completely and they left their New York lives behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Alternative Ending**

It took awhile before Snow White, Charming, and Regina convinced Emma to leave. She and Henry said their goodbyes and began to climb into Emma's yellow Volkswagen beetle. There was one person Emma couldn't bear to say good bye to but she did her best. It was Captain Hook. As the car got started and the engine revved up memories kept buzzing around in Hook's mind. The first time he met Emma Swan and how he was captivated by her hair, eyes, and overall disposition. He thought of every time they flirted, usually instigated by himself. The way she smiled at him in the hospital when he cracked his ribs. Their first kiss in Neverland. All of these scenes kept haunting him and he realized he couldn't be without the woman he loved. So he did something drastic and impulsive.

The car inched forward to the town border and Regina began to keep the new curse away and to stop it. Hook got a running start at the car. The townspeople shouted for him to come back to them and his senses but he drowned their voices out. He leaped onto the roof of the car and dug his hook into to get a good grip. His hook even dug all the into the interior which tore up the material inside. Everyone gasped and inside the beetle Henry and Emma almost jumped out of their seats. Henry saw the Hook directly has he turned to wave goodbye to the life he knew. Emma saw the hook in the rear view mirror.

Back behind the town line everyone was wondering the same thing. One, why was Hook doing this? And two, what would happen to the three of them now. Snow White went over to Regina to find out what could happen. Regina sighed.

"I don't know. There's a 50/50 chance that Hook could lose his memories as well. But there's also the chance that with Hook along with them, Emma and Henry can keep there memories."

"Then its a good thing he's going with them." Snow said with some small hope in her voice.

Charming wrapped his arm around Snow to comfort her. Regina continued stopping the curse.

"Now everybody," Regina said in an almost command, "Let's go home."

And then Storybrooke and its inhabitants disappeared, like they were nothing more than a vague mist.

Along the road as Emma and Henry drove away from what was Storybrooke, the dangling hook behind them started to get to them. Henry asked if they were going to pull over soon to let Captain Hook in the car with them. In an annoyed voice Emma said no.

"But he must really love you if he's willing to risk it all and come with us." Henry pointed out.

"Not now Henry. When need to figure out where we're going to go. The closest is either Boston or Massachusetts. What do you think?"

"How about Boston? Its where we first met."

Emma smiles at her son.

"Then Boston it is."

Time passes in silence and for awhile Henry fell asleep dreaming of his family in the enchanted forest. When Henry woke up a few minutes later he was able to convince Emma to pull over to the side of the road to let Hook in. Emma stepped out, put a hand on her hip, and then crossed her arms.

"I hope you're going to pay for the damage to my car."

"Whatever the lady wants." Hook swats flies away from his face as he says this, "So beautiful are you going to let me in?"

"If you want in Hook then get off my car. You're sitting in the backseat though."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

Hook slides off the car and climbs into the backseat. Once they were all inside the headed back on the road again. Hook asks where they are going.

"Boston," Henry answers.

Emma didn't say anything though. Hours later Henry says that he is getting hungry.

"We're almost at Boston. We'll stop at the first place that sells food."

They stop at a Starbucks nearby. Of course the cafe didn't have much in terms of food but at least Henry could get a cook or a muffin to snack on. Also Emma could get a cup of coffee to try and calm her nerves. Hook would finally find out what the big deal about coffee was.

Inside Hook and Henry grab a table in by the window. Henry says he wants a pumpkin cookie and a muffin. Hook says whatever coffee Emma gets is fine with him. While Emma was waiting in line at the cash register she could feel tears start to come to her eyes again. She tries to blink them away and it seems to work but her voice begins to crack a little. The woman behind the counter asked what Emma wanted. Emma ordered to venti sized cups of coffee for herself and Hook(with extra creamer) and Henry a hot chocolate along with his cookie and muffin. She payed for the order with her credit card and took it back to her table.

Drinking her coffee, Emma was strangely silent and both Henry and Hook tried to get her to talk. She gives them a weak smile but they don't believe it. Emma excuses herself to go to the restroom, Hook follows her. Before she is able to enter Hook grabs her arm.

"Let go Hook," she demands.

"No. Tell me what's going on."

"N-Nothing. Nothing," she chokes.

"You're easy to read Swan. I know you."

"You do don't you? Then you know when to drop the subject with me and leave me alone. And besides, Henry's almost done and there's a hotel not too far from here. We can stay there."

"Can you drive?"

"Well you can't and Henry's too young, so I have to."

Soon the leave the cafe and in the hotel Henry killed time by watching television but there was nothing on except fairy tale cartoon that kept reminding him of his lost family. So in the end Henry had decided to go to bed early. Emma wasn't so lucky though. Thoughts about her parents, Regina, Neal kept running through her mind. She had lost them a second time after having just found them months ago and the pain of losing them became too great. For the first time that day Emma was finally able to cry. She sunk down against the wall by the kitchenette, hugged her knees to her chest, buried her head in her knees and cried.

Hook was sitting on the sofa when he noticed Emma crying. She looked so vulnerable with her guard down. He saw that the sweater she was wearing was hanging off one of her shoulders, and to him it also looked like her bare feet were getting cold. So he got up and walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. He held out his hand in front her and helped her up. Emma's eyes were red, itchy, and stained with tears.

"I understand Swan. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma tries to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You lost your brother, have you ever lost your parents?"

Hook took his flask out of his pocket, uncorked it with his teeth, and took a swig of rum. He handed to to Emma, she took a drink from it as well.

"My father was a coward. He left me and my brother and we never saw him again." Hook confessed.

"Yes, but you had more than half a year with him," Emma sniffles.

"You don't have to do this alone Swan. You don't have keep those walls up. I followed you for a reason."

Emma leans against the wall and tells Hook that now wasn't the time. Hook grabbed one of Emma shoulders and kissed her. At first Emma's apprehensive but wraps her free arm around Hook's neck and tangles her fingers in his hair. They pull away breathlessly, their noses touch briefly and Hook pushes a lock Emma's hair behind her ear.

"...'Night Swan." Hook says as he walks away to the sofa to get some sleep.

"Good night," Emma whispers.

A year passes by and Emma, Captain Hook, and Henry make it to New York City. All three of them live in a decent apartment. Potted plants are near the windows with vines climbing on the wooden edges. Red wood oak cover the floors and an ebony black table sits in the middle of the kitchen(also more of a kitchenette). There's one small bathroom in the middle of the short hall. Across the bathroom is Henry's bedroom. Decorating his walls were child-like drawings of Snow White, and Charming, and Regina and what his family once was. And at the end of the hall was Hook and Emma's bedroom. Nothing much was done with it, in fact it looked pretty plain, but that's how Emma wanted it.

Their lives were good, considering what they had been through the year before. It wasn't exactly a home though, at least, not without the whole family. They had each other, and Henry wouldn't be alone, so it was bearable. Plus Emma had to admit that Hook did make a good step-father. Soon though their new lives they built would be turned upside down.

Sunday morning was the day it happened. Henry had elected to sleep in that day but Emma was up bright and early. It was the anniversary of the day she was once again torn away from her parents. Since she didn't have to work weekends she stayed at home. Today she sulked on the black leather sofa with a cold cup of coffee in her hands. She wore an old black spaghetti strap tank top. The jeans she wore were faded boot cuts and the boots she wore were knee-length. Although her blond hair looked like a hot-mess but somehow attractive. Hook, after awhile, came up behind and tried to take the cup of coffee from her hands.

"I think you've had enough love." Hook told her.

"So when I say that with you and rum, it doesn't count?" Emma says without turning around.

"Its part of my personality," he says with a smile.

He leans over the sofa and starts kissing her, starting with her left shoulder. He starts up her neck slowly, then on her cheek, stopping just short an inch of her lips. Emma finches away from his touch and slides over to the opposite side of the sofa. She then places her coffee on the small, side table.

"No! Not now," she whispers.

Hook walks in front of the sofa and tries to sit by Emma. Emma just stands up and paces back and forth. He tries to convince her to sit down beside him and to calm down. She crosses her arms across her chest, it makes the top she was wearing slightly raise to show a centimeter of her stomach.

"How can you be so calm Hook?" Emma demanded, "A year ago today, we were separated from _everyone_ we loved. I'll never see my parents again. Henry will never see Regina or Gold or his other grandparents again. He'll never see Neal again. And you'll never see them again either."

"What is it the Charmings always say?" Hook said as he put a finger to his lips in a thoughtful gesture, "I will..." he trailed off with a smile on his face and Emma sat down next to him with her legs curled up under her. She stares down at the hard wood floor before speaking.

"...Always find you," she finishes. "Yes but if you remember, optimism skipped a generation."

"Even as a pirate I have more optimism than you," Hook joked.

"Watch it Hook," Emma smiles.

She kisses Hook quickly, then grabs her coffee, and goes to the kitchen to reheat her coffee. The bright green numbers count down to zero. Hook gets up for the sofa and goes over to Emma, comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He says that he must really love her. The microwave beeped when it was done warming up the coffee. Emma grabs the coffee, letting it burn her fingers. Hook took the coffee from her hands and placed it on the counter, he then cradles her face and kisses her.

Minutes later Henry is up and walks in on them. He's wearing a slightly oversized shirt and blue plaid pajama bottoms. He has bed hair which he smooths down with his hand.

"Captain Hook is kissing my mom. Should I be embarrassed?" Henry asks aloud.

Emma and Hook pull apart and Emma drinks her coffee, she leans against the counter too.

"Hey lad, shouldn't you be into girls by now?" Hook teases.

Emma ribs Hook and walks over to Henry. She rests her arm on Henry's shoulder and smiles.

"You hungry kid?"

"Starving. Can we have french toast?"

"Sure."

They walk back to the kitchen, Henry sits down at the table and comments that Emma seemed to be in a better mood then she had been in before. As Emma prepares the ingrediants to make the french toast she comments that she had a little help from Hook.

"He helped remind me what family I come from."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Will you mix the eggs Hook while I go see who that is," Emma asks.

"As the lady wishes."

Emma walks over to the door and looks through the peephole. She couldn't believe who she saw in the distorted image of the glass. Outside in the apartment complex's hallway was a woman. She was dressed in a lavender ballgown with a white shall wrapped around her. Her eyes looked desperate, innocent, and sweet. It was none other than the beautiful Snow White, also known as Mary Margret.

Emma gasped as she fumbled with the door knob to let Snow in. She kept repeating, "It can't be. It can't be." Finally though she managed to unlock and open the door. The two women just stood there staring at each other, neither sure if this was real. Snow smiled though and greeted her daughter with a tight and loving hug.

"Emma, I've missed you so much," Snow said.

"...Mary Margret?...M-mom? Is it you?" Emma asked through choking breaths.

Snow took a step back and took her daughter's face in her gloved hands.

"It can't be possible."

"Yes, it is Emma." Snow reassured her daughter, "And you're just as beautiful as ever."

"Emma what's taking so long?" Hook asked as he walked over to the front door, "Breakfast is—Snow?" Hook was shocked at who he saw with Emma. Could it really be Snow White?

Snow walked over to Hook and took his hand into both her own. She smiled a grateful smile and tears began to run down her face.

"I'm so glad you took care of my daughter and grandson."

"Henry!" Emma called out, "Come over her!"

"What?" Henry said confused. He saw what the commotion was about and a huge smile spread across his face as he ran to Snow. "Grandma!"

Henry hugged Snow tightly, afraid that if he let go she would disappear.

"What's going on? How did you get here? How's my mom, and dad?" his questions were endless.

Snow ruffled up Henry's hair a bit and said that they should discuss it as a family.

"Yeah. Let's sit at the table," Emma said as she led her mother, Hook and Henry to the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

"I missed you. Your father misses you. Even Regina misses you," Snow chuckled when she said that Regina missed Emma. "I had to see you again Emma. To see Henry again. I even had to see Hook again." Hook smiled at that and touched his fingers to his lips. "But that's not the only reason I came here searching for you."

"And?" Emma says.

"We're in trouble. The entire enchanted forest is in trouble." Snow inhaled, "The Wicked Witch of the West has taken over."

"Wicked. She's real?" Emma says with a doubtful edge to her voice.

"Every fairytale character is real," Henry added, "What's she doing?"

"She cast a powerful curse. Wicked is too powerful for even Regina to stop. We need you. All three of you."

Emma runs her fingers through her hair. She still can't believe her mother is right in front of her, that everything once again has turned upside down, but she knew what was happening was real. She was the savior after all.

Snow was about to reach for her daughter's hand when she saw something on her left wrist.

It was another tattoo, underneath her buttercup flower tattoo. It read: "As you wish," in an elegant script. Snow turned Emma's wrist over onto the table.

"What's this?" Snow asked.

Emma rubbed that area of her wrist, turned her head to the right, and had an apprehensive expression on her face.

"Hook has a matching one on his wrist too," Emma slowly answers, "Tiffanys' doesn't take take gold doubloons or pieces of eight. Plus, it made sense. You and David have 'I will always find you. ' We've kind of gone with 'As you wish.'"

"I witnessed it," Henry says.

"You and Hook got married," Snow sadly says, "I'm sorry I missed it."

"It wasn't much. It was at the courthouse," Hook said.

"As long as you're happy. I just wished I could have been there. That we all could have been there."

"You had to go," Emma told Snow, "How'd you get here? How do we all get there?

Snow gulped.

"Regina created a portal. David and I disagreed on who should come here. We finally agreed tha it should be me to come to you. Before I left Regina handed me a scroll. She said that you would know what to do."

Snow handed Emma the scroll. Emma stared at the scroll in her hands.

"Make a portal? It's been a year since I've done magic. I don't know if there's any still in me."

"I know you can do it Emma," Snow says, "And you're the only one here you can do this."

"We all believe in you," Henry says, patting his mother on her back.

"Aye." Hook adds.

So Emma concentrated and gathered every ounce of belief and magic that was inside her. The magical power began flowing through her veins. Her eyes close and open in determination. She tells them to hand her something. Anything in order to make a portal. Henry grabs a frying pan and dumps the french toast out of it and into the trash.

"Will this work."

"Yeah, it should. Place it on the floor. Hook, move the table."

Everyone stands up and gathers around the frying pan. Magic burst out of Emma's hands and almost knocks her to the ground from the force of it all. Hook managed to steady her though. Emma sent bright pink smoke into the pan. It swirled and swirled in it and grew in size until it overflowed out of the pan. The pink smoked covered every inch of the floor and a portal in the same shade of pink opened up.

"I knew you could do it," Snow sad patting her daughter on the shoulder, "On the count of three then?"

Hook started the count.

"One!"

"Two!" Henry shouted.

"THREE!" Emma and Snow said together.

Emma, Snow, and Henry held hands with Hook holding onto Henry's shoulder so he wouldn't be separated and they jump into the portal. And as soon as they did the portal closed behind them and they left their New York lives behind them.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this story. I doubt that I'll do another chapter for this story but be on the look out for another sweet Captain Swan fic soon, as well as a Frozen(2013) fanfic. Lots of love.**


End file.
